The Power of Paradise
by Maloran
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Pokémon. Lusamine unknowingly opens a wormhole straight through Ultra Space into the Earth Harry is from, pulling both him and Sirius into the Pokémon world. When the two do return to their original world, Voldemort had better be ready for the fight of his life.


**AN:** Yeah, yeah, I know there's been others like it, but I can't help it. The good news is, there won't be a lot of legendary involvement. You'll see as this chapter moves along.

* * *

 **Chapter One – An Alo-landing (You didn't think I'd do this type of fic without one title pun, did you?)**

5th of September, 1986, 3:20 PM -

Six-year-old Harry Potter was walking home from school looking around nervously. He wasn't sure just where his cousin, Dudley Dursley, was, and that was worrisome. Dudley, in general, was a bully, and his favorite target was young Harry. Harry's home life was, well, not the best. Not abusive or anything, just emotionally stunting.

' _Good thing I don't have to fudge my grades,'_ thought Harry as he did a quick check behind him. At the start of the school year, his uncle, Vernon, told Harry to not get better grades than Dudley. Harry quickly, calmly and logically countered back that if he got really good grades, he would have higher chances at getting a scholarship to a high end boarding school, and therefore would be away from them for most of his secondary education, and only returning there during the summer. He also agreed to help Dudley with his homework, but he had to put in the effort.

With time, Dudley managed to bring his grades from the low D range to a solid B range. While this did teach Dudley that if you put in the effort, you can get what you want in life, he mostly applied that lesson to being a bully. Lucky for Harry and the rest of the children in the town, he doesn't do much physically… anymore. Being caught by the new town constable and being put on the public watch list was something neither Dudley nor Vernon expected. Thankfully it wasn't Harry Dudley was caught beating up.

Harry was almost to #4 Privet Dr. when the ground started shaking. Harry looked around in a panic, wondering what was going on when a field of energy appeared in front of him, ripping a hole in the very air that started sucking him in. Harry tried to grab on to something to keep him from falling in, but there was nothing to grab. It wasn't long before he was pulled in, never to be seen on this earth for the next eight years. But he wasn't the only one to be pulled into a tear.

* * *

5th of September, 1986, five minutes after Harry's event -

Sirius Black was sitting in his cell in Azkaban moping about the situation he'd been in for the past five years.

' _I am a bloody idiot,'_ he thought to himself. _'I swear it has to be a genetic defect in the Black family line that causes us to be bloody drama majors whenever we do something in public.'_

Just as he finished that thought, the entire prison started to shake.

"What's going on?" he yelled right as a tear appeared right above him. Before he could grab anything, Sirius was sucked up into the tear and it closed moments later, leaving everyone to believe that he was dead.

* * *

September 5th, 2013, 8:15 AM -

Walking along the beach near his lab, Professor Kukui stretched his arms above his head, releasing some tension from his back. He smiled as he saw some Finneons and Chinchous playing in the surf.

"For once, I'm glad I managed to get up to enjoy the morning," he said to himself, just before the ground started to shake and the Pokémon scattered.

"What the…?!" exclaimed Kukui as two tears appeared next to each other about five feet above the drop off from the shallows. From out of those tears, two people, one a man about his own age, the other a small boy, fell into the water. The tears closed soon after.

Kukui dove into the water to help them just as they broke the surface.

"What the…? Why am I in the ocean?" asked Sirius as he looked around, spotting the kid trying to stay afloat.

"Hold on, kid. I got ya." Sirius grabbed the boy just as Kukui reached them and the two kept the boy up until they reached the shore. The boy coughed up a bit of sea water before turning over and wiping his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?!" exclaimed Sirius as he dropped to his knees, ecstatic at seeing his godson.

"You know me?" asked Harry, shocked that someone did.

"I'm your godfather, and before you ask why I wasn't a part of your life before, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit and sent to prison without a trial," said Sirius.

"That's illegal!" said Kukui, who was almost forgotten by the two.

Sirius looked at the man for a second, before deciding he could trust him. "I'll explain in private, but first we need to get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold."

"Right," said Kukui. "Follow me to my lab/house. I have spare clothes and such for emergencies like this."

After drying off and changing clothes (plus shower and shave for Sirius), the three all sat in the living room area of the lab.

"Okay, you're probably not going to believe this, but judging by how Harry and I got here, the two of us have pretty much left our dimension behind," said Sirius solemnly. "I think there are a few ways we can be recalled, but they take years to be charged up magically." Harry and the professor stared at him like he was a bit crazy.

"Magic doesn't exist," said Harry flatly.

"And that right there tells me Dumbledore screwed up with you. I'm guessing he left you with your aunt and uncle?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded then looked down. Sirius leaned over and lifted Harry's head. "Harry, Dumbledore, for some reason, broke a lot of laws in placing you with them. The biggest of them being ignoring the will of an Ancient and Noble House, as I know what's in it, and they invoked a death clause should you be placed with them. Since I know he's still alive due to the occasional paper, the will must not have been read, meaning he sealed it.

"So magic is real?" asked Harry slowly. Sirius nodded. "I thought I felt an energy flowing through me, protecting me from whatever it was that was attacking me. It felt like something was trying to strip my mind."

"Same here," said Sirius as he thought back on the event.

"Sounds to me like the two of you came through an Ultra Wormhole," said Kukui. The two looked at him as he continued. "A couple of years ago, we had a woman appear through a similar wormhole, only she lost her memories, save for her name and the Pokémon she carried."

"Uh… Pokémon?" asked Harry and Sirius together.

"The two of you may have come from a world of magic, but now you are in the World of Pokémon," said Kukui as he showed them all the different types that were on the beach outside that they never noticed on the way to the lab… including an over thirty-foot tall walking palm tree.

"Exeggutor," said the tree as it walked by. +THUMP++THUMP+

Kukui turned around at the noise to find Sirius and Harry passed out from what they saw.

"This is going to be an interesting time with these two," he said to himself as he went to wake up the transplanted wizards.

* * *

Hogwarts School of of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 7th of September, 1986, 11:15 AM -

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!" yelled Professor McGonagall in full voice.

"All I know is that some form of vortex opened up near young Mr. Potter and he was drawn in," replied Professor Dumbledore calmly. "The fact that the vortex wasn't made by magic means that I can't trace it. However, it does prove that there are multiple universes, meaning a more advanced one was the one to open the portals, and yes, I'm including the one that pulled Sirius Black in, as well. Because they appeared to be the same type, I believe that they are in the same universe now."

Before Professor McGonagall could reply, and owl flew into the office and landed in front of the headmaster. Taking the letter, Dumbledore offered an owl treat, which the owl took before leaving. Opening the letter, Dumbledore quickly read it before sighing.

"It looks like I have to appear before the Wizengamot. They are forcing me to unseal the Potter Will," he said.

"Good," said McGonagall, "I was wondering what was in it for a while."

"Let us go, then," said Dumbledore as he threw some floo powder into the fire place.

* * *

Wizengamot chambers – 11:23 AM -

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, do hereby unseal the Potter Will and allow it to be read. So I have said it, so mote it be." With that said, the will was released and handed over to Minister Millicent Bagnold, who thankfully was in her last year of office.

"10th of October, 1981. We, James Fleamont Potter and Lily Julia Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby decree this to be our last will and testament. All other documents made before this date or are not imbued with our magical signature, are to be declared null and void."

"Article I – Bequeaths: To Sirius Black, Oath-sworn godfather… Dumbledore, what the hell have you and Crouch done! You KNOW an oath-sworn godparent can never betray their godchild! You better hope Magic lets us function long enough to fix this blasted mess you made!" yelled Bagnold as Dumbledore kept getting whiter and whiter.

"Where was I? Right… oath-sworn godfather to Harry James Potter: Sirius, we know you don't need money, however, you do need a better place than your mother's home or your apartment. We bequeath to you the Potter townhouse in the Knightbridge area."

"To Remus Lupin: Remus, we figured you would need a place where you can just get away from it all, so you get the hunting lodge and the attached 40-acre forest twenty miles north of the Forest of Ae. You also get 1.5 million galleons, to be deposited directly into your accounts the moment it was said, with the stipulation that it can't be returned." Laughter soon echoed through the chamber, as its members remembered James' friend and his steadfast refusal at accepting money."

After everyone calmed down, Bagnold continued. "To our son, Harry James Potter: Harry, while you will be receiving everything else in our vast estate, it won't be accessible to you until you are 17 and have graduated from Hogwarts or whatever school you attend. Besides, you have enough in your trust vault to get you by for a good long time."

"To Peter Pettigrew, our secret keeper… oh, Merlin, how much did we screw up? If Black was the oath-sworn godfather, he would have been perfect for being the secret keeper, save for the fact that he would have to give up being the godfather before he could take the Fidelius Oath. He must of recommended Peter… which would make Pettigrew the Death Eater! I, Minister Bagnold, do hereby declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges made against him on the night of the 2nd of November, 1981. So I have said it, so mote it be!" A flash of light sped out from the minister and ran outward from the chamber before fading away.

"Let's move on. Pettigrew was the last one, and with what we found out, was rendered null and void anyway. Article II – Placement: First off, let it be stated here that our son, Harry James Potter, is to **never** be placed with Petunia Dursley and her family, as they are listed magic haters. To the person who primarily came up with the idea of leaving him there, you have just enacted the death clause we placed in this will. To that person, your life is forfeit the moment the will is finished. We call upon Magic to enforce this clause to its fullest extent." Upon hearing those words, Dumbledore passed out.

"You poor, poor fool," said Bagnold sadly before continuing. "Should we both have passed on, placement for our son goes as follows: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley (complete with financial aid for not just Harry, but their kids as well so they can grow up healthy) and finally Maureen McKinnon. Should none of the following not be available, he is to be sent to a magical orphanage in the USA. We'd rather he grow up there than get lost in the system here."

"Article III – Closing remarks: Well, that's it everyone. We thank everyone who supported us in our lives and at least tried to keep us safe, but I guess it was just our time. We end this will with this parting shot. Dumbledore, if you were the one who decides to place Harry with Petunia, well then I hope you enjoyed your life, because your next great adventure will NOT be as pleasant! Signed: James F. Potter and Lily J. Potter nee Evans. Witnessed: Sirius O. Black, Griphook – Potter account manager."

The moment Minister Bagnold became silent, a bright stream of magic erupted from Dumbledore's body, pulling every bit of magic and life-force from him. Within moments, Dumbledore was dead.

"Despite the passing of a good but foolish man, I think it's time for us to remember that we all have brains, and that we need to start using them for the betterment of our society," said Madam Longbottom. "My brother-in-law Algie has been learning a few things in the muggle world, mainly genetics, the building blocks that create life. He now has full confirmation that limiting our gene pool like we have in some of us marrying our close family relations are in truth killing off our bloodlines. We need a fresh infusion of magical blood to stabilize our degrading society."

"We also need to ensure that we know exactly what is going on in the muggle world. According to Algie, muggle technology is expanding at an increasingly rapid pace. We both fear that within twenty to thirty years, muggle technology will get to the point where we can be easily tracked just by the magical energy we normally release throughout our daily lives." The lords and ladies of the Wizengamot gasped as these words sank in.

"Unfortunately, they are also reaching a point where information can easily be shared with people all across the globe in a matter of minutes… and that period of time is decreasing. Soon, the muggles will be able to communicate with people in China, Australia and South Africa, all at the same time. No, our time of hiding will soon come to an end, and we must be ready for it. We must come together as a united front. We must re-integrate with the mundane world, complete with full documentation on just what we can and can't do. People with known limitations are rarely asked to grant a miracle."

"She's right," said Bagnold. "To tell you the truth, the way the mug… mundanes pass information to one another scares me, and right now it's only the governments and universities that have access to this ability. It won't be long before it is available to the rest of the citizens of the world, and then what? One screw up here, and every magical community across the globe will be outed. No, we must come out on our own, and it must be with full disclosure. We'll form a committee to bring together everything we need when we do come out. For now, let's discuss just how we're going to bring Harry Potter and Sirius Black back from where they are."

* * *

House outside Hau'oli City, Melemele Island, July 31st, 2017, 8:30 AM -

In the four years since their arrival, Sirius and Harry came together as the family they should have been. Sirius, unknown to anyone, was training with Ollivander to become a wand crafter after the war, as being an Auror, while nice, was draining on him after a while. He was about to complete his mastery when the worst night of his life happened. Still, he was now able to teach Harry magic.

 _*Flashback – Two months after arriving*_

 _With the knowledge he had, Sirius managed to find trees that reacted very positively to his and Harry's magic._

 _Along with finding both the Rainbow and Silver Wings, his and Harry's wands came out as such._

 _Sirius – Hala wood with the Rainbow Wing. Excellent for Charms, especially fire based spells._

 _Harry – Koa wood with the Silver Wing. Accels at Transfiguration, rune carving, and water based spells. Also offers mental protection._

 _The second the wands were in their hands, both Harry and Sirius felt a surge of magic like never before._

" _Wow, not even my wand from Ollivander felt like that when I got it," said Sirius in awe._

" _I… I feel… complete. Like something was missing from me until now," said Harry, just before he doubled over in pain._

" _Harry, what's wrong?" asked Sirius as he moved over to his godson with a worried look on his face. But all Harry managed to grunt out was, "Get… out... of my… HEAD!" Harry then leaned back, and a black specter launched itself out of Harry's scar. Disconnected from Harry's magic, the specter could only let out a sharp scream before fading away._

 _Sirius quickly got a wet washcloth and mopped up the blood on Harry's forehead. When it was gone, he looked for the scar, but found it was now completely gone._

'Dumbledore, that better have not been what I think it was, for if we get back and you're still alive, then what I'll do next will make you wish for death,' _thought Sirius angrily._

 _*Flashback end*_

Since then, Harry has been drinking in everything Sirius knew from his Hogwarts years. They knew it wouldn't be everything, but it would be enough to not let Harry fall too far behind should they return.

"Alright, kiddo, today's the day," said Sirius happily. "Time to get your starter Pokémon. Have you figured out which one you want to go with?"

"I think I'll wait until we get to Iki Town," said Harry. "I want to make sure the Pokémon and I can connect with each other. It wouldn't be good if we both argue all the time."

Before Sirius could reply, the doorbell rang. "That must be Kukui. I'll go let him in," said Sirius, getting up from the couch and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to reach out for the handle, Kukui let himself into the house.

"Do you ever let anyone open the door for you?" asked Sirius, slightly ticked off at Kukui's actions.

"Not if I can help it," said Kukui with a grin. "So, ready for your Pokémon journey?"

"Sure am," said Harry. "Oh, before I forget, how's Lillie and Nebby?" Lillie is a blonde girl about a year older than Harry who mysteriously appeared on the beach near the lab during a visit from Kukui's wife, Professor Burnett, three months ago. Nebby is a strange Pokémon that appeared from her bag as she was recovering.

"They're fine. In fact, I think they're heading to the Ruins of Conflict to see if there's any information on the little guy," said Kukui before heading towards the door. "Alright, I'll meet you outside and take you to Iki Town." With that, he went out the door.

"That Kukui… still, at least was able to help us get legalized and everything," said Sirius as he shook his head. "Go get your hat and backpack, then get going."

"Right," said Harry, running back to his room for his things. Putting them on, he headed towards the front door. "See you this evening," he said as he went out.

"James, Lily, our boy is growing up. He's going to need all the strength he gains, as well as the strength of his Pokémon, to face what I fear is coming," whispered Sirius to himself, before heading to his den. "Alright, let's see if I can get another couple of chapters worked up before Harry comes home. Man, the kids sure do like the Johnny Clayburn adventure series."(1)

* * *

Outside, Harry saw Kukui where Route 1 went off towards Iki Town. As he joined the professor, the man started to speak.

"Welcome, Harry, to the start of your Pokémon journey. Come, let us head to Iki Town." The two of them started up the path to the kahuna's village, Kukui talking all along the way.

"Pokémon are our partners and friends. With them, we can explore the world around us in ways that would take expensive machines. Such machines would more than likely destroy the environments said Pokémon live in. Trainer-raised Pokémon protect us from the wild Pokémon, and we can also compete with them in trainer battles." During this talk, Harry saw examples of what Kukui was telling him, save for the machines, though he remembered things like that from his original world.

It wasn't long before the two passed under the arch that formed the entrance to Iki Town. Upon walking into the town, they noticed that the person they were supposed to meet wasn't there.

"Hmm, it's not like Hala to be late. It's more than likely that he had to go take care of an emergency. Harry, why don't you go search for him. I'll stay here in case he comes back. That way we all don't get lost," said Kukui. Harry nodded and headed further into the town. As he came to the sumo ring, he saw Lillie walking towards Mahalo Trail, the path to the Ruins of Conflict.

' _Nebby, what are you getting Lillie into this time?'_ thought Harry as he went to follow the pair.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lillie and Nebby to reach the old rickety bridge that led to the Cave of Conflict. Lillie stood a good ten feet back from the bridge, wondering what she was going to do, when Nebby popped out of the bag and floated off over the bridge.

"Nebby! Get back here and in the bag!" cried Lillie as she tried to reach for Nebby and missed. "We don't know if there are other people around." Nebby, however, just happily floated over the bridge. Just as Nebby reached half-way across, three Spearow appeared from a cliff on the other side. The three Pokémon flew down and started to attack Nebby. Lillie started to panic, but Harry soon made it to the start of the bridge. Lillie sighed with some relief at the sight of her friend.

"Harry, thank goodness. Nebby's stuck," she said, pointing at what was happening.

"On it. Also, you might want to think about investing in a padlock for your bag," said Harry as he ran off onto the bridge.

Harry safely made it to where Nebby was and covered the Pokémon with his body. Nebby, scared now for Harry, created a barrier that forced the Spearow away… but also broke the bridge. As the two started falling, a new Pokémon appeared. It knocked the Spearow away and flew down, catching Harry and Nebby before they could hit the rapids.

Back on solid ground, Lillie thanked Harry for rescuing Nebby and the two called out thanks to Tapu Koko, the Guardian Legendary of Melemele Island that saved them both. Just before they headed back, Lillie spotted a shiny object near where Tapu Koko was. Harry went over and picked up a sparkling stone. With Nebby back in the bag (for now), the three headed back to town.

* * *

As they entered town, the group was met by Professor Kukui.

"Ah, Harry. I see you managed to find Lillie," he said to Harry.

"Yeah, Nebby was being his usual self," replied Harry. Just then, the townsfolk cried out, "The kahuna's back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"(2)

Harry turned towards the pathway stairs, and saw an elderly, fairly built but still rotund man walking up. He wore a blue undershirt with a yellow Alolan-print shirt, white shorts, a white rope belt that had a folded fan tucked in it, and blue sandals.

"Have I missed something?" he asked as he walked towards the group.

"Yeah, Harry here went out to rescue Nebby on the bridge, but it broke and both of them were saved by Tapu Koko," said Lillie.

"Is that so?" asked Hala, looking over Harry. "Kukui, I think we got the makings of a fine Pokémon trainer here, so let's give him his first Pokémon." Hala tossed three Pokéballs in the air, and the Alolan starters appeared on the platform in front of Harry.

"And here they are. First up is the Grass/Flying type Rowlet," said Hala, pointing out the owl Pokémon.

"Would it be weird if I said I feel like playing basketball right now?" asked Harry, causing everyone else to laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first one," said Hala before moving on. "Next up, we have the Fire Pokémon, Litten." Harry turned his attention to the kitten-looking Pokémon.

"I'm tempted to select him, if only to see the chaos that would ensue between him and Padfoot," said Harry, again causing laughter, save for Hala who looked at Harry curiously.

"You have a canine Pokémon?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "You know that Sirius and I are magical?" he asked, and Hala nodded. "Sirius can change his form into a black Irish Wolfhound, usually confused with a Grim in magical society." Hala grinned, finally getting the joke.

"And finally, we have the Water-type Pokémon Popplio," said the kahuna, showing off the seal Pokémon.

"Oh, man. They're all so wonderful. I just don't know who to choose," said Harry deep in thought. Suddenly, a wisp of energy flowed from Harry and encircled the three Pokémon.

"What's going on?" asked Hala in awe at the sight.

"I think that Harry's magic is saying that all three are to go with him," whispered Kukui as the three Pokémon leaped into Harry's arms, causing the young boy to giggle and his magic giving off a flash before dissipating.

"Yep, that proved it. Looks like all three go with him," said Kukui as he helped Harry off the ground.

"A little unorthodox, but weirder things have happened before. Take care of them," said Hala.

"I will, sir," said Harry as he was handed the three Pokéballs.

"Also, Harry, I want to give you this," said Kukui, handing over a red tablet-like device. "Your very own Pokédex."

"Oh, wow, Professor. Thanks!" said Harry as he looked over the device.

"With the Pokédex, you'll be able to record what Pokémon you've seen on your journey. As you capture Pokémon, more information will become available," said Kukui before reaching into his pocket. "Oh, before I forget, here is a Trainer Passport for you."(3)

Harry took the passport and placed it in his pocket. "Thank you very much, for everything," he said to the professor.

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, why don't you go show Sirius your new partners," said Kukui with a grin.

Smiling, Harry ran down the steps of the platform and headed towards the town entrance. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw a young boy about his age come running up. The boy had tanned skin, black hair he wore in a loose topknot, had a black shirt and yellow and orange Alolan-print shorts and orange crocs.

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a battle!" said the boy as he reached Harry.

"Bwahaha! Where's the fire, boy?" asked Hala as he, Lillie and Kukui joined the pair. "And just where are your manners? What kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

"Fair enough. Then I'm Hau. And my partner's Rowlet!" said the boy happily. Then he looked at Harry. "Whoa! How did you get all three starters?"

"Accidental magic. I just couldn't decide, and my magic pulled the four of us together," replied Harry.

"That is so cool! I wish I had magic," said Hau.

"No, you don't. It's too much of a responsibility," said Harry. Seeing a confused look on Hau's face, he continued. "A lot of our spells, if used carelessly, can be destructive, even deadly. Magical society has to be tightly grounded in the legal ramifications on just where, when and what purpose we use our magic. Especially as, unlike here where it's just Sirius and I, magical society is hidden from the rest of the world"

"Wow, that is a lot of responsibility," said Hau morosely. But then he perked up. "That's okay. I'm happy as I am."

"Nothing gets you down, does it?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Nope! So yeah, let's have a battle!" said Hau excitedly. "I couldn't wait for you to get here, so I've been looking all over Iki Town for you!"

"Um… I really don't like to see Pokémon get hurt in battle… but I'll watch for you," said Lillie shyly.

"Oh yeah, your first battle already!" said Kukui excitedly. "Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins! Speaking of, which one are you going to use?"

"Well, Hau has a Rowlet, so I figured I'd use my Rowlet, whom I nicknamed Hedwig, so neither of us has too much of an advantage or disadvantage," said Harry.(4)

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here," said Hala. "I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!"

"I thought I recognized the facial structure," said Harry to himself as Lillie and the adults moved off the path.

"You ready to battle?" asked Hau.

"Sure am," said Harry as he got Hedwig's Pokéball ready.

"All right! This is gonna be great!" shouted Hau and the battle began.

[YouTube – Play Hau Battle Music (HQ)]

Both trainers release their Rowlets.(5)

"Alright, Rowlet. Let's have some fun!" said Hau excitedly.

"Hedwig, time to battle," said Harry. "Start with Growl, then Tackle!" Hedwig's Growl lowered Rowlet's attack, and the move into Tackle went off before Hau issued orders.

"Whoa! Hedwig seems to be a bit faster than Rowlet, but that's okay, we're still in this. Rowlet, fire a Leafage!" said Hau. Rowlet collected a ball of leaves and launched it at Hedwig.

"Quick, Hedwig, dodge!" said Harry, but it wasn't fast enough. Even though Hedwig was hit, being the same type it did little damage.

"Alright, Hedwig, let's try a combo. Form a Leafage in front of you, but hold onto it as you launch a Tackle!" Hedwig did as ordered, and was soon heading towards Rowlet with the green orb in front of her beak.

"Wait, you can combine moves?!" exclaimed Hau, reeling back in shock as the combo hit Rowlet with a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Hau's Rowlet was down with swirls in his eyes.

"Hau's Rowlet is unable to battle. The winner is Harry!" said Kukui happily.

[End Music]

"Hoo-ee! That battle gave me chicken skin!" shouted Hau, jumping up and down excitedly. "But how did that combo move work?"

"Yeah, that looked like something out of my playbook," said a voice near the gate.

Everyone looked over at the gate. There, leaning against one side of the arch, was a young man, about fifteen, wearing blue and silver running shoes, black shorts with a red cuffs, a blue and silver t-shirt with black cuffs, collar and blocks on the shoulder, a black vest with red trim, a black backpack and a red cap with the same logo as Harry's with messy black hair beneath it. On his right shoulder was a Pikachu.(6)

"Saw the battle, so I decided to wait to introduce myself. Name's Ash Ketchum. Professor Samuel Oak said that Professor Kukui would be in this general area," said the young man.

"Indeed I am, Ash. Let's go to Harry's house. We can talk there. Besides, it's his godfather's turn to cook," said Kukui with a smile.

Before they left, Hala saw a flash of light coming from Harry's backpack.

"Hm? Harry, did you find that sparkling stone on your adventure with Lillie earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, pulling out the stone for Hala to look at.

Looking at the stone, Hala muttered, "Could it be!?" Hau also looked at the stone. "Tutu, isn't that…?"

"Tapu Koko rescued you at the bridge, right Harry?" asked Hala.

"Yes, sir," replied Harry, wondering where this was going.

"So it even deigned to give you a stone…" muttered Hala jovially. "Perhaps you were brought here from your world because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to hold on to this stone for now. Don't worry, I'll return it tomorrow night. You have the makings of a fine trainer, Harry. I invite you to the festival we're having tomorrow."

"Till then, Ash, Harry, Lillie and I shall head down to Harry's house. We'll return for the festival tomorrow evening. Alola, Kahuna Hala," said Kukui.

"Alola, everyone," said Hala, and he and Hau watched as the group left Iki Town.

* * *

AN: And now, the list of things I might get called into question on. If I missed something, ignore it.

(1) My take on an in-universe version of the HP books. Sirius needed to make money somehow.

(2) I'll try not to use game text too much, but I'll modify it as much as I possibly can.

(3) The Pokédex here will give the general bio when scanning a Pokémon, but will show more of the anime features when one is captured.

(4) We all knew the name was coming. Don't tell me you didn't.

(5) All battles will be anime styled, and I'll add music choices from the game to add flavor.

(6) Harry is wearing the starting outfit, so I needed something new for Ash, especially since he'll be 15 here. Costume made on Champion's Online character creator.

Also, I just didn't want Dumbledore in this fic. I didn't see a place for him anywhere after this chapter, so I axed him. When Harry does return, which is way down the road (if I can keep my current level of mentality), he can do what needs to be done without the micro-management.


End file.
